


Discussions after Dark

by Magicandmalice



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brief Thane x Kaidan Alenko, Dom Kaidan Alenko, Eventual Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, M/M, Past Thane Krios/Shepard, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Kaidan Alenko/Shepard, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're a very brave Drell. If I decide to pursue this than I suppose I can give you this much. Think of it as a thank you for the insight.” Kaidan said, licking his lips quickly, still able to taste the Drell upon his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions after Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Made a few changes and corrections to this fic so no real update to the series... yet. 
> 
> No real warnings for this fic. This is actually the Prequel to another Mass Effect fic I am working on right now. It will be a full Kaidan/(m) Shepard at that point so no worries. Though there is brief mention of Thane/Shepard and the tiniest hint of Thane/Kaidan in this one.

A.N. Alright so after playing ME3 many,many...many times I keep coming up with the same question. Not the stupid EMS requirements, no I have a real question. The first time you enter the hospital on the Citadel and speak to Thane, he tells you that he and the human biotic, Kaidan Alenko, had talked and that he would protect and watch over the Major for you while they were in the hospital. So I wanted to know what they could talk about. Answer? Why Shepard of course, what else is there to talk about? Well except maybe Garrus... Anyways let's drag our self away from that tangent.

So I decided to write my own conversation between the two. I hope everyone enjoys. The fanart was a piece commissioned at Metro this year, I so did not draw it.

 

Warnings: Spoilers. No official present pairing for anyone. Past relationship between (M)ShepardxThane is discussed as is future relationship between Kaidanx(M)Shepard, yes Shepard is going to be the submissive one. Why? Cause I think it would be hot. Very, Very brief ThanexKaidan . Language and mention BDSM relationships. To be honest it really isn't anything to bad... I don't think.

BIG WARNING:: Both Thane and Kaidan will be OOC in this. Thane due to the fact that he is dying and has decided to take matters into his own hands. Kaidan because let's face it, that boy is so far out of touch with his feelings it's not even close to funny.

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/kt_zpsa9560a1a.jpg.html)

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

 

Discussions after Dark

 

“So you're the precious Kaidan Alenko. You're much different than what I was expecting.” Came a throaty, slightly echoing voice from the shadows to the right of the Major's prone form.

Eyes snapping open, Kaidan had to fight to suppress the sudden flare of his biotics. Reaching instead for the pistol he had managed to get smuggled in, that was under his pillow. He didn't need to survive an assassin only to die because he over did it on his powers to soon. 

“Calm yourself Major. If it had been my intention to kill you, you would already be dead. No, I simply wished to meet you. To talk to you about a rather important topic.” The voice said.

“Letting me see who I am actually talking to and giving me a name, would help to calm me considerably.” Kaidan snapped into the shadows. He found no reason to be calm or polite with someone who had snuck into his private room and hid themselves in the shadows.

“Ah, forgive me Major. So rarely do I approach someone for the sake of simply talking or getting to know them. I sometimes forget how unnerving some actions can be. Especially to those with military or C-sec back rounds. My name is Thane Krios, I served on the Normandy, under Commander Shepard, when he took on the Collectors.” Thane explained as he stepped from the shadows, coming over to stand at the Major's bedside.

“Thane? Ok... I have heard of you in several of Shepard’s reports. So what is it you want with me then?” Kaidan asked, relaxing only a small bit. From the reports he had read of Shepard’s time with Cerberus, he knew the Drell could be trusted and had been liked well enough by Shepard’s other squad mates.

Not to mention that it had been this very Drell that had stood at Shepard’s side, along with Garrus, in the Collector's Base. He had protected Shepard when Kaidan had still had his head up his ass about things and had been unable to be there himself.

Though none of this meant he was any more comfortable with a well known assassin sneaking into his room in the dead of night.

“As I said previously. I simply wished to meet the individual he respected and cared for so much.” Thane said. He knew if Shepard ever found out what he was going to push the Major into doing... saying...admitting, then he would be furious with the Drell. But seeing as he was already dying, it wasn't like he really had anything else to lose. Besides if he was right, and he usually was, he had done his homework after all, then the outcome wold be just what The Commander needed.

Not that he wasn't getting a very twisted sort of delight at the thought of causing the human before him at least a little anguish and discomfort. After all anyone as clueless as the Major was deserved to get some grief. Even a blind man could see that Alenko easily held Shepard's heart and soul in his hands. So why couldn't Alenko?

“What and who are you talking about?” Kaidan asked sharply.

“I am talking about the only one that really matters. Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy.” Thane answered.

“Shepard?” Kaidan asked cautiously. From the reports he had read, he had assumed the Drell was exceptionally intelligent. But if he thought for even a moment that Kaidan was going to give him anything on Shepard, then some of those must have been falsified. 

Kaidan knew there was still a ton of crap that he and the Commander need to work out between themselves. Horizon and Mars only being part of the problem. But Shepard had been right when he had said that they had been through to much together, that their bond should be stronger than Kaidan's own doubt and fear. Since waking here in the hospital, Kaidan had done nothing but think over the last few years since he had met Shepard. He had since come to the decision that he wanted his best friend back. He wanted the closeness they had shared, the closeness that he missed so damn much. This meant strangling his fears and placing himself in Shepard’s hands. Something that would be both blessing and curse.

“Yes, Shepard. Like I said I wished to meet the one that he cared so much for. The person he missed so very dearly. The person that consumed him so much, he couldn't see anyone else. Even after that same person had completely shattered his heart after their reunion on Horizon.” Thane said in a low growl. Allowing some the anger he felt at that slip lose.

“He...but I... what?” Kaidan gasped. The shock of those words freezing his body.

“I was willing to offer that man anything he coukd have ever wished for. Unfortunately all he could give me was his body, since everything else was already yours and nothing I did could ever change that.” Thane whispered.

“Why tell me this?” Kaidan asked, more than a little confused. The thought that Shepard cared for him in such a way was mind blowing. That an ex-lover of his was telling him this was a bit odd though.

“Because I am dying. I want to see him happy, want him to have at least a little light on the dark path he must walk in this war. I love him and that won't change, and he cared for me in his own way. But he loves you, wants you. So if I can't be the one to give him what he wants, what he needs, then I will give him the one who can.” Thane explained.

“Your very certain of that, it would seem.” Kaiden said, trying to ignore the jealousy and smugness currently warring within him.

“Of course I am. If Shepard wants you, I will make sure he has you. But first I needed to meet The Commanders precious Kaidan. I needed to make sure you were...are, a man worthy to stand at his side. That you were everything he said you were.” Thane stated, determination clear in every word.

“Ha! There is no one in any system worthy of Shepard. Least of all myself, which, thanks by the way for reminding me of that painful fact. I think I managed to forget my faults and the mistakes I had made for more then a minute there.” Kaidan snarled at the Drell, head turning away from the other sharply. Eyes looking instead at the millions of lights that made up the night time view of the Citadel.

He had known since the moment he had first met the beautiful Vanguard, that the other was far beyond his reach.

“He deserves more than I could ever offer him.” Kaidan rasped out. It hurt, Goddess how it hurt to admit that out loud. He had wanted Shepard in a dangerously bad way, but he had been willing to settle for the others friendship. He had made sure to never overstep the blurry line of friends to... more.

Kaidan's type of love had sent more than one lover running from his arms in the past. He didn't want that to happen between he and John.

“There are different ways to be worthy of someones heart Major. I already know that you're an honorable man, I have no doubt about that. I don't care about the death in your past, or any of your material possessions. You're no different than Shepard in many aspects I believe. I just need to know that you will love him completely. I need to make sure that you will protect him, from himself as much as from others. That you will care for him when he needs it and hide him away from the death that haunts him.” Thane said gently.

Kaidan remind silent as he tried to figure out how to explain things to the Drell before him. He made it sound much easier than it could ever be.

“I would love nothing more than to protect him from this war and every bad thing it has brought to him. To be kind to him, to never doubt him or his happiness with me. Loving him is easy Thane, so long as it is from afar... and he doesn't know.” Kaidan finally said.

“Telling him and being at his side is the whole damn point!” Thane hissed at the human. He had thought he was getting somewhere with this one.

“It doesn't matter Thane. I can not give him a regular life. I wouldn't just love him, I would need to own him. All of him. I would take away his nightmares, his dreams, hell his every thought and would do everything within my power to make them all of me. I would need to be the center of the entire fucking universe for him. I wouldn't just protect him. I would claim him, brand him and shackle him. Lock him in a cage hidden away from the world, to keep him safe.” Kaidan yelled, something in side him finally snapping as he admitted to another what he really wanted from the Commander.

“So even though you say he loves me. I highly doubt that he wants to be owned by an extremely jealous, demanding man such as my self. No one could touch him, his life would never be his own again. I can't ask that of him.” Kaidan finished in a rough voice.

“And that is the difference between you and I, Major. He needs exactly what you can offer him. He needs someone to question him, to keep him in control of things. To make the world around him fade to nothing as he focuses on the one thing most important to him.

When we were together, he was always trying so hard to please me. Ignoring himself completely, to place me first at all times. Unfortunately that was the one thing I couldn't give to him. He spent so much time giving orders and manipulating people and events to his own purpose, he needed a break from that. The Normandy crew, The Council, Alliance and Cerberus members, he made them all bend to his will. But that was only a mask he showed to the public. He needs someone he can be himself with 100%, not just the parts of him that they like. He wanted someone else to take care of everything else, to take care of him. To take away all the choices he had to make every day. Someone to submit himself to entirely.

But it wasn't like he could just come out to everyone about what he really liked. He needed someone he could trust with everything someone he could love. He has chosen you and no one else will do for him.” Thane said simply.

“He wants you Kaidan, has since he met you a little over three years ago. He kept it to himself the same reasons that you yourself have. How hard do you think it would be for someone like Shepard to come out to a fellow Alliance officer. To tell them he is interested in a relationship, but that it comes with strings attached. You have to be willing to dominate him completely, just say the word and he yours.” Thane spat.

“Don't say it like that.” Kaidan said in a deadly soft voice, a blue crackle racing over his skin.

“Say what?”

“ Don't you dare make what Shepard wants sound dirty or amoral. If you're right... telling me the truth about all of this. Then he must be suffocating hiding it the way he has.” Kaidan growled out.

“That was not my intention Major. I have no problem with that life style so long as it is agreed upon by both parties, prior to the relationship. My intention was simply to open your eyes. You needed to know that he needs someone to approach him first. To show him that it is safe and to lay everything on the line for him.” Thane explained.

“I can understand that.” Kaidan agreed.

“Major, just tell me that you'll think about it. I do want Shepard to be happy, I need to know that there will be someone to take care of him once I am gone.” Thane asled softly.

“I'll think about it. Hell it's not like I haven't before anyway. Just know that if I do decide to make him mine before you pass away... you won't have him again.” Kaidan swore.

“I know this already. If it means his happiness... then it is alright with me. But perhaps you would grant me a favor?” Thane asked.

 

“Oh?”

“Give him a final kiss for me.” Thane said, before quickly leaning in and pressing his lips to the humans. Grabbing at the hands that came up towards him, he held the other immobile for several moments as he deepend the kiss briefly, allowing his tongue to dip inside the others mouth. Then just ask quickly as it had started, Thane ended the kiss and pulled back. Making sure that he was a safe distance from the other, not sure how his actions would provoke Alenko.

“You're a very brave Drell infeed, if I decide to pursue this than I suppose I can give you this much. Think of it as a thank you for the insight.” Kaidan said, licking his lips quickly, still able to taste the Drell on his lips. 

“That is all I can ask for. Good-night Kaidan Alenko and please take care of him.” Thane said, melting back into the shadows. Leaving the room as silently as he had entered.

Kaidan knew he would get no further sleep this night, to many thoughts running rampantly through his mind, but he found himself rather alright with that. Regardless of what he had said to Thane he had already made his decision. 

Tomorrow Shepard would be visiting him for the first time since he had woken. He would make sure that they would start to clear up any lingering misunderstandings between them and maybe drop the first hint that Kaidan was interested in more than 'just friends'. It seemed like morning would be just as interesting as tonight had been. He found himself looking forward to it.

 

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
